hordesiofandomcom-20200215-history
Hordes.io Wikia:Style Guide
Hello, and welcome to the Style Guide! This will provide specific information on how to edit pages. The main reason for having a style guide is that new users don't know how pages are laid out and organized. Newbie editors might have good intentions, but if they mess up the page, then these edits will be reverted. Taking a peek at this guide will help to make edits more organized and prevent them from being reverted. The Basics * Use proper grammar, syntax, and spelling. The Grammarly Extension is good for this. * Make sure you are accurate; no opinions or bogus * Be brief; refrain from using too many words * Make sure your info is understandable * Maintain the layout of a page at all costs Page Layouts Changes to layouts on any page are hereby forbidden and will be deleted. You can, however, recommend changes by submitting your thoughts on the Style Guide Talk Page. Anyone who is a part of Staff can change the layout of pages at any given moment. You can also leave a post on a Staff member's message wall - Doing this on , , or message wall would be best. General Layout Some pages don't have a specified layout as the class pages do. This doesn't mean that they can be crazy and chaotic, there is still a general layout that must be maintained. Since this layout is general and applies to many different pages, it will undergo very little change. If you want to recommend a change it to the general layout anyway, remember that it has to be general and apply to different types of pages. Overview This should be a summary of the topic at hand. Refrain from adding details and tiny side notes at all costs; they tend to make an overview less enjoyable to read. Those kinds of things belong to other parts of the page. Since it is very hard to write without adding details, we will not delete your contribution and will instead attempt to fix it. : Example: In , the '''Map' represents the vast landscape that is waiting to be explored! Waking up at a Spawn, you can wander in the land of Hordes. There are others who also dwell in these lands, they can either be friend or foe. Some of them are players just like you! Others are Monsters who are scattered all over the lands.'' Details This section, unlike the Overview, has very little rules. This also makes this the messiest section because the topic of the page can heavily alter what goes into here. The only rule to follow is to stay organized and to make sure the content is understandable. Remember to add details in this section; useless facts, however, belong in Trivia. Trivia For those who want to know everything about a topic - this is their section. Little useless facts are the main content here. Trivia will always be a list of facts; anything else is not allowed. Here is an example from the Headgear page: * There are a total of six pieces of headgear in the game. * There are two types of headgear: Helmets and Crowns. * Headgear are only for decoration; they don't make you any more powerful. * Headgear can be lost if you go underneath the required fame for that piece of headgear. Class Pages This is the official layout for all pages that are either the Archer, Mage, Shaman, or Warrior. Intro Anything in here should give an overview of the class. Try not to put details in here; they belong on other sections of the page. * An Overview that includes: how it deals damage, how it fights other players, etc... * A brief description of the class' appearance Skills Anything in here should contain information regarding the four skill moves each class has. Do not change the icons or headers that name the skills. You can, however, change the descriptions. * Skill One ** Paragraph Here ** Cooldown ** In-game Description ** Attack Key * Skill Two ** Paragraph Here ** Cooldown ** In-game Description ** Attack Key * Skill Three ** Paragraph Here ** Cooldown ** In-game Description ** Attack Key * Skill Four ** Paragraph Here ** Cooldown ** In-game Description ** Attack Key Attack Combos This mentions useful attack combos, which are a sequence of moves that are helpful to a class. An example of this is pairing Leaching Arrow with Volley. As of right now, the layout of this section is subject to change at any moment. For now, there is no layout for Attack Combos. PvP This is a very important section. This starts off with a general description of the class' ability to fight with other players. It should also mention general tips and strategies for using that class. * A paragraph that generally describes how to play the class for PvP. * Archer ** How to approach an Archer in combat * Mage ** How to approach a Mage in combat * Shaman ** How to approach a Shaman in combat * Warrior ** How to approach a Warrior in combat Pros & Cons Anything that goes in here should talk about the pros and cons that come with a class. For example, the Warrior is a good tank but finds it hard to get kills. These will be bulleted lists for easy reading. * Pros ** A list of pros * Cons ** A list of cons